Sword Art Online: Ghost Dimension
by Dachschaden
Summary: In 2018 in Los Angles was a car accident that changed a teenagers life completely. Instead of waking up in a hospital he woke up some where else... The first december 2022. One month after Sword Art Online got released. One day before the first floor got cleared. Akira a young girl that happend to be a SAO player have go through changes.


Did you heard about this game called Sword Art Online? Sure you do. The death game that got released on the 6th November 2022. It trapped 10000 players inside the game were a character dead was compared to the death in reallife. On 7th November 2024 it got ended by a young player who called himself Kirito. But...

But would you believe me what happened to me inside the game? If you ask I'm Akira and I am a SAO Survivor.

It began on 2018 across the pacific in the united states. There was a young boy who got called Marcus. He was 16 years old like I was when SAO got released in 2022. He came from Detroit and were visting his grandparents in california. He was very quiet for his age and wasn't a person that makes friends that quick.

His only friend was his Smartphone and his music. One day he was in Los Angeles for a reason he forgot. It was only one second before it happened. The car he didn't noticed hit him accidently. He was about to die but some how he...

"Where am I." he asked. Around him a world without walls and buttom. He looked around and spotted a young girl that was in his age. Her clothing was strange for a normal girl. Marcus went over to her. She just stared into one direction. After her expression she was traumatized by something.

He waved with his hand in front of her face to find out if she reacts to him. Her eyes turned to him. "Translation software installed." said a voice from nowhere. "You too?" she said like it was a question. "Huh?" he said confused.

"Where am I?" he asked but then there came a feeling from the tips of his fingers. He looked at them and noticed that they were turning into crystals. She still looked at him and saw him disappear and every for her went black.

But then he opened his eyes and noticed that he was somewhere else again. He looked around and saw other people that were armed with swords and shields. He even noticed that he had also a sword. In front of him stood a big creature. "A monster." he said. Not knowing what to do he looked around himself and noticed that the others were willing to fight against it.

Then he noticed that even girls were between those guys. They looked even more like willing to do it. He looked back to his sword and thought how to use it. As he focused more on it it started glowing in a yellow colour. He held it up and noticed that there was a health bar on the left top corner of his sight.

There was even a name. "Akira." he read it. He didn't tought about anything in this moment because the monster was attacking him. He parry the first attack and stepped back. The people with the shields went in front of him. "Tanks to the front." a men behind him said. "Akira use your skills." a girl said as she passed him said. "Skills?" he asked. He didn't know what she meant so he just attacked that thing with his sword but then it fought back and a lot of those called 'tanks' were killed by it. As they died their body disappeared and small crystals were flying threw the air.

But as he attack again a feeling grow in him. It was like something was leading him as he fought. He followed that feeling and damaged the monster badly. "Akira what had you done. You did more damage than all the others." the girl said that told her to use his skills. "It's almost done." someone from behind said.

"DIE!" He screamed and that feeling came back and all of those people were attacking. The people who called him 'Akira'. After the last attack that didn't came from him the monster disappeared and everything went quiet for a second.

Then a word appeared in the air. There stood congratulations. Everyone behind him were cheering because of this words. "To bad that it wasn't a floor bose." the girl said. He turned to the girl and noticed that she was looking at him. "Congratulations Akira." she said sitting on the ground giving him a salute while grinning.

He began to smile. "No." a female voice said. He looked around as he listened it but didn't found anyone who could have said that. He heard that voice before but couldn't remember who had this voice.

Now that he had the time he looked around and at himself. Then he found something out that was very terrible. He noticed that he had boobs. To not let anyone else notice he didn't said anything. Then he also noticed that he had long hairs but then he found a reflection of himself as he saw at his sword. He was in the body of the girl.

"Oh god. He got my body." the voice said again. "Don't look." the voice said again. 'This is so embarrassing for the both of us.' he thought. "Then don't look and give it back." the voice said again.

"Akira?" the girl asked. "You look like you saw a ghost." she said. "Oh no Shuvi. It's a trap." the real Akira said but the girl didn't heard her. 'What should I do?' he thought. "Say something." Akira said. "Yeah. Maybe I saw one." he said. Shuvi began to laught. "LOL that's how you are." she said still laughting. "I thought a boy would take over you body." she said. "This is what happened." Akira said. 'I think they can't hear you.' Marcus thought. "I already notice now give me the controll of my virtuell body back, pervert." she said. 'But how?' he thought.

"Now lets head back to the city of the beginners." Shuvi said. "Okay let's head back." he said. "What are you doing?" Akira asked. He didn't answered her and didn't thought about an answere.

The raid team walked out of the dungeon Marcus followed them. "Hey." a blue haird guy in the middle of team said. "My name is Diavel. I got news. For everyone who wants them meets me tomorrow at the amphitheater." he said.

"Hey Akira do you join this meeting?" Shuvi asked. "Join?" Marcus asked. "Yeah Diavel is known for good raids. He is a good guy." Shuvi said. "Uhuh." Marcus said nodding. "Lets use our teleport crystal." Shuvi said and opened a menu and opened her inventory.

'Is this a game?' Marcus thought. "In fact it is hacker!" Akira said. 'Then tell me how to logout.' Marcus thought. "Wait... Don't tell me you don't know about it..." She said. 'Then is it normal that I feel the ground and hear the wind.' he thought. "You really don't know do you?" she asked. 'Yes.' he answered.

In Shuvi's hand appeared two crystals she gave Marcus one. "Now say 'Teleport City of Beginners'." as she said it her crystal began to glow and she was disappearing. Marcus held his crystal up but before he could say anything someone stopped him by saying it.

"STOP." Akira said. Marcus stopped. "What is it." he said loudly because no one was around. "Give me my body back." she said. "I can't." Marcus said. "Why that?" she asked her ton was mad. "Because I don't know how." Marcus answered. "But you somehow became control over my body." she said. "I don't know how that happened." Marcus said.

"Look. Few minutes ago I was still in Los Angeles Downtown and the next second I was here." Marcus said. "Wait you are an american?" she asked. "Yeah why?" Marcus asked. "Did you learned japaness? For what I know is that americans..." she said but Marcus cut her off. "Wait japaness? You're serious? I'm speaking english to you." Marcus said. "English?" She said confused. "Yeah E-N-G-L-I-S-H. That's what I'm speaking." he said.

"Is there a translation programm in this game? Wait like I know there was an US editon planned that should get released on the first january. And there is a voice engine that..." she said. "For a girl you know very much about the game." Marcus cut her off. "So you get translated by the voice engine and it translates me and other players." Akira said. "And yes I know much about the game because I learned that informations are important if you start something like this." she said.

"So can I logout now? I'm tired." Marcus said. "Log out? But that isn't possible?" Akira said. "Why not. It's a online game so I can log out? Can't I?" Marcus said. "Well there is a little problem." Akira said. "Which is?" Marcus asked. "We are all trapped in this game." Akira said. An eye of Marcus blinked and he began to grin. Till a laught came out of his mouth. "Sure. A game can't trap people. I noticed this is a VR game so you can remove the VR headset right." Marcus said.

"LISTEN 2000 people died in the last month. The most because their friends and family removed their headsets. The NervGear is like a mircowave and it's grilling a part of your brain if you remove without loging out." she said. "Wait it's true?! YOU are TRAPPED for MONTH in this GAME?" Marcus asked shocked. "Than you aren't a Sword Art Online player?" she asked. "And I'm not a hacker. There must be a reason why I am in this game." Marcus said.

"Teleport City of Beginners..." Marcus said and held the crystal up. He disappeared and materialized in a medieval city. 'It's fantasy I guess. Like World of Warcraft.' he thought. "Yeah." Akira said. 'I'm sorry that I can't return the body but I give you a promis Akira.' Marcus thought "Which is?" she asked. 'I'll help you to survive.' he thought. "Fine but don't do anything perverted to my body." she said. 'I'm not such a guy. It's weird for me too.' he thought.

"Hey Akira what did you took so long." Shuvi said from far away and ran directly into Marcus direction. She bumped into him so he fell to the ground. She fell on him and landed on Akira's boobs with her hands. A strange feeling came up in Marcus and Akira. "Marcus what are you doing?" Akira said. 'She bumped into me.' Marcus thought. "Oh sorry Akira." Shuvi said and stood up. "But your boobs felt very nice." she said and began to grin. "Oh no! Shuvi don't it's still a trap. Even when it would be me. I don't like it." Akira said. "Ow thanks for complimenting my boobs." Marcus said and smiled. "You didn't said that." Akira said to Marcus in disbelieve. 'Sure I did.' Marcus thought.

"Well Akira there is an inn and I bought us a room for the night. So lets head there and eat something before we go to sleep." Shuvi said. "O-Okay. Lets head there." Marcus said. 'And you gonna tell me everything I have to know about S A O.' Marcus thought.

Shuvi and Marcus who was trapped in Akira's Avatar were going to the inn. Akira told him about the world, Kayaba and the death in game. While Shuvi told him everything he dosn't care about. Good that Akira was done with explaining as they arrived at the inn. "Don't do anything dirty." Akira warned him. Then a picture came up in Marcus's imagenary. He thought how Akira's and Shuvi's Avatars would look in underwear. "And don't think dirty." Akira said.

'Shit she can read my minds.' he thought.


End file.
